Andre and Tori's Love Life
by CReepZ
Summary: Tori and Andre loves each and can't hide it anymore
1. Hidden Feelings




	2. Confession

**Andre walked into Hollywood Arts and saw Tori at her locker.**

**Andre: Hey Tori**

**Tori: Hey Andre **

**Andre: What you getting ready for**

**Tori: Music**

**Tori: Well I better get going before sir lowers my grade to a E**

**Andre: I see you later**

**Tori: See ya**

**Andre:(thinking to himself) I wanted to tell Tori how I feel today, I was ready.**

**Tori: (thinking to herself) I feel so bad for leaving Andre, I wanted to explain my feelings to him.**

**Tori: I remember when I fell in love with him**

**Flashback **

**Tori was at Andre's house because no one was at home and she felt scared being by herself**

**Andre and Tori was on the phone**

**Tori: Andre, I'm scared**

**Andre: Scared of what**

**Tori: I'm scared of being the house alone **

**Andre: Why**

**Tori: Its just a fear that I have**

**Andre: Your seventeen years of age**

**Tori: I haven't been in the house by myself for eight years**

**Andre: You can come over to my place **

**Tori: Alright thanks your a good friend**

**Fifteen minutes later Tori arrived at his house**

**Tori: Your home by yourself **

**Andre: Yeah**

**Tori: That's why I didn't hear your grandma over the phone**

**Andre: She's on holiday with my mum and dad**

**Tori: Well what do you wanna do**

**Andre: Wanna watch a movie**

**Tori POV**

**We started to watch a romantic comedy. They then hit the love scene and then it made me start to think that about it would feel if one of my closest friends started to like me. I started to think how it would feel with me and Andre.**

**Andre POV:**

**The movie was over and I changed it to any movie that was on, I then found a horror movie about aliens. Tori got really scared and was hugging me tight and I mean really tight. Her head was on my shoulder. **

**Tori got up**

**Andre: Sorry if you were scared **

**Tori: Its alright**

**Andre: You looked really scared are you sure**

**Tori: I'm fine I swear**

**Andre caught each others eyes like in the movie**

**They were about to kiss but Tori's phone rang**

**Tori: Its Trina**

**On the phone**

**Trina: Tori where are you**

**Tori: I'm at...**

**Trina: Why aren't you at home**

**Tori: I'm at Andre's house**

**Trina: What the fuck are you doing there**

**Tori: I'm watching movie**

**Trina: Are you two like**

**Tori: No its not like that, were just watching a movie**

**Trina: So why aren't you at home **

**Tori: You know I have a fear of being home alone**

**Trina: Okay just come home**

**Tori: Fine, I'll be home in fifteen minutes**

**Ever since then Trina's been suspicious**

**End of Flashback **


	3. The Slap

**Andre walked into Hollywood Arts and saw Tori at her locker.**

**Andre: Hey Tori**

**Tori: Hey Andre **

**Andre: What you getting ready for**

**Tori: Music**

**Tori: Well I better get going before sir lowers my grade to a E**

**Andre: I see you later**

**Tori: See ya**

**Andre:(thinking to himself) I wanted to tell Tori how I feel today, I was ready.**

**Tori: (thinking to herself) I feel so bad for leaving Andre, I wanted to explain my feelings to him.**

**Tori: I remember when I fell in love with him**

**Flashback **

**Tori was at Andre's house because no one was at home and she felt scared being by herself**

**Andre and Tori was on the phone**

**Tori: Andre, I'm scared**

**Andre: Scared of what**

**Tori: I'm scared of being the house alone **

**Andre: Why**

**Tori: Its just a fear that I have**

**Andre: Your seventeen years of age**

**Tori: I haven't been in the house by myself for eight years**

**Andre: You can come over to my place **

**Tori: Alright thanks your a good friend**

**Fifteen minutes later Tori arrived at his house**

**Tori: Your home by yourself **

**Andre: Yeah**

**Tori: That's why I didn't hear your grandma over the phone**

**Andre: She's on holiday with my mum and dad**

**Tori: Well what do you wanna do**

**Andre: Wanna watch a movie**

**Tori POV**

**We started to watch a romantic comedy. They then hit the love scene and then it made me start to think that about it would feel if one of my closest friends started to like me. I started to think how it would feel with me and Andre.**

**Andre POV:**

**The movie was over and I changed it to any movie that was on, I then found a horror movie about aliens. Tori got really scared and was hugging me tight and I mean really tight. Her head was on my shoulder. **

**Tori got up**

**Andre: Sorry if you were scared **

**Tori: Its alright**

**Andre: You looked really scared are you sure**

**Tori: I'm fine I swear**

**Andre caught each others eyes like in the movie**

**They were about to kiss but Tori's phone rang**

**Tori: Its Trina**

**On the phone**

**Trina: Tori where are you**

**Tori: I'm at...**

**Trina: Why aren't you at home**

**Tori: I'm at Andre's house**

**Trina: What the fuck are you doing there**

**Tori: I'm watching movie**

**Trina: Are you two like**

**Tori: No its not like that, were just watching a movie**

**Trina: So why aren't you at home **

**Tori: You know I have a fear of being home alone**

**Trina: Okay just come home**

**Tori: Fine, I'll be home in fifteen minutes**

**Ever since then Trina's been suspicious**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Confessions**

**Tori was in bed but wasn't sleeping, she was just think about Andre **

**Tori was started to talk to herself but then she heard a knock on her door**

**Tori: Who is it**

**The door opened**

**Andre: It's me**

**Tori: What you doing here**

**Andre: I need to tell you something**

**Tori: Actually I need to tell you something as well**

**Andre: You can go first**

**Tori: I...**

**Andre cut her off and just kissed her**

**Tori started to smile when the kiss stopped **

**Andre: I know what you were going to say because I love you to**

**They kissed for the second time **

**They dropped to the bed **

**Tori started to unbutton Andre's shirt while Andre pulled down her pants**

**Tori: Wait I don't think this is right**

**Andre: I'm sorry **

**Tori: I'm not saying I don't like this **

**Tori let out a little laugh **

**Her and Andre started to kiss again**

**Tori POV:**

**I can't believe Andre and I are finally together. I believe I've been holding this in for so long**

**It was morning Tori and Andre were sleeping together they then woke up and found Trina standing in the room**

**Tori: Trina what are doing here**

**Trina: You and Andre stopped fucking**

**Tori: Get out of my room**

**Trina: Just to let you know I took a picture of you and Andre in bed**

**Tori: Why did you do that**

**Trina: Because I know something was going on between you two**

**Tori: So its not like I'm in a bed with a girl**

**Trina: Yeah but people will just be calling you a hore**

**Tori: Fine what do I do**

**Trina: When we get chores you'll have to do mine and yours**

**Tori: Fine you win**

**Trina left the room and drove her car away**

**Andre woke up a little later**

**Tori: Good morning **

**Andre: Morning**

**Tori: I made breakfast by the way**

**Tori went down stairs**

**Andre put on some clothes and saw Tori watching TV**

**Andre: What you doing **

**Tori: Watching celebrities underwater **

**Andre: That show is just stupid**

**Tori: What's not to like about it**

**Andre: Your not in it**

**Tori: That's so sweet**

**They then kissed**

**Tori: Look I have to tell you something**

**Andre: Yeah what**

**Tori: Trina caught us in bed and took a photo of us**

**Andre: What**

**Tori: She...just**

**Tori broke down in front of Andre and started to cry**

**Andre: There there**

**Trina came through the door**

**Trina: Andre, Tori are you two together**

**Andre: She's crying and it's all because of you**

**Trina: What do you mean**

**Andre: Because of the picture**

**Trina: Its not my fault you two made love yesterday**

**Tori: Your the worst sister in the world**

**Andre: You blackmail your own**

**Trina: You know what fuck you Andre Harris**

**Trina: And Tori I'm telling mom and dad about you and Andre last night**

**Tori: I hate you Trina **

**Trina went to her room and Andre and Tori went to Andre's house**

**They arrived in 5 minutes**

**Tori: I'm sorry about my sister**

**Andre: Its okay babe**


	4. Sister Rivalry

**Andre walked into Hollywood Arts and saw Tori at her locker.**

**Andre: Hey Tori**

**Tori: Hey Andre **

**Andre: What you getting ready for**

**Tori: Music**

**Tori: Well I better get going before sir lowers my grade to a E**

**Andre: I see you later**

**Tori: See ya**

**Andre:(thinking to himself) I wanted to tell Tori how I feel today, I was ready.**

**Tori: (thinking to herself) I feel so bad for leaving Andre, I wanted to explain my feelings to him.**

**Tori: I remember when I fell in love with him**

**Flashback **

**Tori was at Andre's house because no one was at home and she felt scared being by herself**

**Andre and Tori was on the phone**

**Tori: Andre, I'm scared**

**Andre: Scared of what**

**Tori: I'm scared of being the house alone **

**Andre: Why**

**Tori: Its just a fear that I have**

**Andre: Your seventeen years of age**

**Tori: I haven't been in the house by myself for eight years**

**Andre: You can come over to my place **

**Tori: Alright thanks your a good friend**

**Fifteen minutes later Tori arrived at his house**

**Tori: Your home by yourself **

**Andre: Yeah**

**Tori: That's why I didn't hear your grandma over the phone**

**Andre: She's on holiday with my mum and dad**

**Tori: Well what do you wanna do**

**Andre: Wanna watch a movie**

**Tori POV**

**We started to watch a romantic comedy. They then hit the love scene and then it made me start to think that about it would feel if one of my closest friends started to like me. I started to think how it would feel with me and Andre.**

**Andre POV:**

**The movie was over and I changed it to any movie that was on, I then found a horror movie about aliens. Tori got really scared and was hugging me tight and I mean really tight. Her head was on my shoulder. **

**Tori got up**

**Andre: Sorry if you were scared **

**Tori: Its alright**

**Andre: You looked really scared are you sure**

**Tori: I'm fine I swear**

**Andre caught each others eyes like in the movie**

**They were about to kiss but Tori's phone rang**

**Tori: Its Trina**

**On the phone**

**Trina: Tori where are you**

**Tori: I'm at...**

**Trina: Why aren't you at home**

**Tori: I'm at Andre's house**

**Trina: What the fuck are you doing there**

**Tori: I'm watching movie**

**Trina: Are you two like**

**Tori: No its not like that, were just watching a movie**

**Trina: So why aren't you at home **

**Tori: You know I have a fear of being home alone**

**Trina: Okay just come home**

**Tori: Fine, I'll be home in fifteen minutes**

**Ever since then Trina's been suspicious**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Confessions**

**Tori was in bed but wasn't sleeping, she was just think about Andre **

**Tori started to talk to herself but then she heard a knock on her door**

**Tori: Who is it**

**The door opened**

**Andre: It's me**

**Tori: What you doing here**

**Andre: I need to tell you something**

**Tori: Actually I need to tell you something as well**

**Andre: You can go first**

**Tori: I...**

**Andre cut her off and just kissed her**

**Tori started to smile when the kiss stopped **

**Andre: I know what you were going to say because I love you to**

**They kissed for the second time **

**They dropped to the bed **

**Tori started to unbutton Andre's shirt while Andre pulled down her pants**

**Tori: Wait I don't think this is right**

**Andre: I'm sorry **

**Tori: I'm not saying I don't like this **

**Tori let out a little laugh **

**Her and Andre started to kiss again**

**Tori POV:**

**I can't believe Andre and I are finally together. I believe I've been holding this in for so long**

**It was morning Tori and Andre were sleeping together they then woke up and found Trina standing in the room**

**Tori: Trina what are doing here**

**Trina: You and Andre stopped fucking**

**Tori: Get out of my room**

**Trina: Just to let you know I took a picture of you and Andre in bed**

**Tori: Why did you do that**

**Trina: Because I know something was going on between you two**

**Tori: So its not like I'm in a bed with a girl**

**Trina: Yeah but people will just be calling you a hore**

**Tori: Fine what do I do**

**Trina: When we get chores you'll have to do mine and yours**

**Tori: Fine you win**

**Trina left the room and drove her car away**

**Andre woke up a little later**

**Tori: Good morning **

**Andre: Morning**

**Tori: I made breakfast by the way**

**Tori went down stairs**

**Andre put on some clothes and saw Tori watching TV**

**Andre: What you doing **

**Tori: Watching celebrities underwater **

**Andre: That show is just stupid**

**Tori: What's not to like about it**

**Andre: Your not in it**

**Tori: That's so sweet**

**They then kissed**

**Tori: Look I have to tell you something**

**Andre: Yeah what**

**Tori: Trina caught us in bed and took a photo of us**

**Andre: What**

**Tori: She...just**

**Tori broke down in front of Andre and started to cry**

**Andre: There there**

**Trina came through the door**

**Trina: Andre, Tori are you two together**

**Andre: She's crying and it's all because of you**

**Trina: What do you mean**

**Andre: Because of the picture**

**Trina: Its not my fault you two made love yesterday**

**Tori: Your the worst sister in the world**

**Andre: You blackmail your own**

**Trina: You know what fuck you Andre Harris**

**Trina: And Tori I'm telling mom and dad about you and Andre last night**

**Tori: I hate you Trina **

**Trina went to her room and Andre and Tori went to Andre's house**

**They arrived in 5 minutes**

**Tori: I'm sorry about my sister**

**Andre: Its okay babe**

* * *

**The Slap:**

**Tori and Andre arrived at the house**

**Tori: Well I should have have come here**

**Andre got a text**

**Tori: What is it**

**Tori took the phone of Andre**

**The text**

**Person: Tori is a slut and Andre is a little pervert**

******Tori started to cry**

******Tori: Trina is a bitch, were not sisters anymore**

******Tori then got a phone call from her parents**

******Mom: What were you thinking Tori**

******Tori: Its not what you think**

******Mom: I saw a picture of you and Andre in bed**

******Tori: Its just...**

******Dad: No daughter of mine is going to have children at age seventeen**

******Mom: Your grounded for two months **

******The phone call ended**

******Tori: Trina, she took it too far **

******Andre: What happened**

******Tori: I got grounded for two months**

******Andre: I would usually get a year worth of grounding**

******Tori called Trina **

******Trina: Yes my little sister**

******Tori: Your a bitch**

******Trina: It's not my fault your a hore **

******Tori: I hate you**

******Trina: Go fuck Andre**

******The phone call ended**


End file.
